Without you Dreams of snow
by Cherry tiger
Summary: Another Tsubasa fansong made by me! Syaoran's POV during their journey in the Jade country. Song by 3 Doors Down, 'Here without you'.


Ah... I'm really sorry for not putting anything up for a few months! My computer was hit by a virus so I couldn't type anything during that period! Anyway, I came up with another TSUBASA fansong ^.^ This time, it's 3 Doors Down 'Without you'. I think this song suits very well...  
  
This part is in the 4th book where they have reached a place called Spirit in the Jade country. Since it was Sakura's first time to see snow, so I put this in.  
  
Hope you like it! C&C welcome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran... Syaoran..."  
  
Her voice echoed in my ears. I turned towards it. I saw her standing there, laughing, giggling...  
  
I felt my heart tug in pain. It can't be true... she stopped calling me that.  
  
"Syaoran... Syaoran..."  
  
I'm dreaming. Yes, this feeling like I could fall unconscious anytime... I'm dreaming. It's not her, not truly her...  
  
{A hundred days had made me older /Since the last time that I saw your pretty face/A thousand lights had made me colder/And I don't think I can look at this the same...}  
  
"Look, Syaoran, what is this?" she asked.  
  
I saw the white freckle fall softly on her palm. "Ah, cold!" she exclaimed. "But how pretty. Ne, Syaoran, what is it?" She showed her palm to me and I saw it turn slowly into water.  
  
"I think it's snow," I replied.  
  
"Really?" she gasped. "It's so pretty..."  
  
My heart is now warmed by her fascination to the freckle that has now evaporated from her hand and suddenly I didn't care whether I was dreaming or not. A certain someone is with me now...  
  
{But all the miles had separate /They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face}  
  
{I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind /I think about you baby and/I dream about you all the time /I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams/And tonight it's only you and me...}  
  
"It's pretty interesting, isn't it?" she whispered. "Back home I would never be able to see such things." Her face fell for a minute. "I should feel lucky, shouldn't I? I met so many people, I went to such great places. I even saw snow in which I know I might never see again once I get back. But I think the greatest thing about seeing this snow is..."  
  
I saw her face turn towards me, a gentle smile formed on her lips. "I saw it with you."  
  
{The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello /I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go}  
  
{I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind /I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time/I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams/And tonight girl it's only you and me...}  
  
"Syaoran..." she muttered as she looked down at the soft white floor. "I don't want to forget. I don't want to forget everything that has happened to me. It's all so beautiful..."  
  
That's why I'm trying to get it all back... that's why I'm trying my best to save you... but why is it whenever I think of it, it hurts me so?  
  
"But I think the worst thing ever than to forget those is..." She looked at me again, her eyes misty. "Is to forget you, Syaoran."  
  
My heart tugged again. And suddenly all thoughts that this could be a dream disappeared.  
  
"Syaoran, I don't want to forget you! All these years you helped me. When I was young and all alone, you kept me company. You were the only person I could talk to, the only person I truly believed in. I can't bear to forget you..." And I saw the tears slide down her cheek.  
  
I reached out to hold her. Just this once, I just want to hold her... and when I did, I whispered into her ears, "I'll always look out for you..." and my heart added, because I love you, even if you don't love me.  
  
And slowly I knew this dream was disappearing...  
  
{Everything I know, and anywhere I go/It gets hard but it won't take away my love /And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done /It gets hard but it won't take away my love}  
  
I woke up. The dream lingered in my head. I felt tempted to go back to sleep again, to enter that dream one more time. But that would be impossible. I looked outside, it was morning, and snow floated softly towards the ground.  
  
Slowly I got up and thought of her. Her feather is somewhere... I have to find it.  
  
But then I thought of her smile in that dream. That smile I longed to see ever since she lost her memories... I couldn't help it. I sat there trying to remember my dream, forcing every detail of her in my mind.  
  
{I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind /I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time /I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams /And tonight girl it's only you and me...}  
  
After getting changed, Fye and Kurogane and I were looking outside the window.  
  
"It must've snowed last night," said Fye. The three of us then walked out of the room. "The princess must be truly fascinated, as she's never seen snow before in her country."  
  
Sakura then came out of her room, carrying little Mokona. "Good morning Syaoran-kun, did you look outside the window? It's snowing! How wonderful!"  
  
"Yes," I replied. "Yes, it is."  
  
{I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind /I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time /I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams /And tonight girl it's only you and me...} 


End file.
